Why don't you die already?
by shizuospudding
Summary: The Grim Reaper, Izaya, had just one more soul to collect for the night. It was taking longer than he expected and fell sleep waiting. When he awoke, he found the blond still alive. Baffled by why he hadn't died, he decided to stick with him until either: He finds out why he was wrong, or Shizuo dies. Eventual Shizaya.


AN: This still off as a roleplay, but my partner left. I liked it all much to just drop it though. So I edited to make it flow better, though it's not prefect. It didn't get very far, so this is the only chapter with cowriting. The * will indicate when the cowriting ends. My cowriter was delusiveaffection of tumblr. She was Shizuo, I was Izaya.

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!, Shizuo, or Izaya. Grimzaya is my creation based off a fan art I saw.

* * *

Less then a day left. That's how much longer a certain unnatural blond had left to live. In fact, it was only a few hours away. And Izaya Orihara would be there to collect his soul when that time came.

He was already at the man's apartment, waiting for him to pass away. Izaya watched the man sleep. It was strange that such a healthy looking young man was suppose to suddenly die in his sleep. But his life line was running out, and life lines were never wrong. So Izaya waited for the last soul of the night to appear before he himself slept. Then in the morning he'd collect those that released during the night, as he always did. It was a lengthily job, but somebody had to do it.

He sat there cross legged, watching the other sleep as time ticked by. Shizuo Heiwajima. He repeated the name in his head a few times. The man's name was ironic, having a meaning opposite of how he was. Though it wasn't like that man choose to be that way. And Izaya knew this. He felt pity for the man, but it'll be all over soon. Or so he thought.

Yawning, he asked himself, "Why is this taking so long…?" Shouldn't it been released an hour ago? His eyes began to droop. It had been a long day, and he just couldn't stay awake any longer. He soon succumb to sleep and drifted off into slumber, completely unaware that he'd be rudely awaken by a blond, surprised to see a stranger in his home.

* * *

Feeling a beam of sun on his face, Shizuo grunted softly and rolled over. Thankfully, he had the day off and had nothing to do that day. Perhaps he would just go buy some groceries or just take a walk to distract himself a little bit. However, once he opened his brown eyes, he froze for a second as he saw a boy sleeping on his floor at his bed side, leaning his back against the wall.

The other had raven hair and his skin was a bit pale, and it was the first time in his entire life that Shizuo had seen that man, who seemed to be just a few years younger than him. The blond stared at the other male for a bit longer until he reacted and jumped out of the bed, throwing the sheets to one side and approaching the raven, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him from the ground without any effort and not caring about the fact that he was going to wake him up so rudely.

He was angry and wanted to hear some explanations, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Who the hell you are and what are you doing in my room, ah?!" he yelled, a deep frown knitting his eyebrows as the other snapped awake. Shizuo kept glaring at him. He didn't care how rude he was being with the other, because the raven entered his place without permission to begin with and was sleeping next to his bed. That was creepy has hell and Shizuo wasn't going to tolerate it, no matter who this kid was.

Izaya was violent awakened from his sleep. His scythe had fallen to the ground when he was picked up, and his feet were dangling above the ground. He had grabbed a hold of Shizuo's wrist, instinctively.

He was startled, but still tired. He blinked up at the blond. Once it registered who he was looking at, his eyes widen. "You're alive?" he questioned the man holding onto his shirt. "B-but….How?" This didn't make any sense to him. The blonds time was up, he should be dead.

"How did you get in my apartment and what do you want?" Shziuo questioned, not yelling anymore, but his tone was menacing enough to make anyone's skin crawl.

Well, the reaper might as well tell him. He sighed and said, "I'm Orihara Izaya, and I was waiting for you to die." It wasn't likely he'd believe him, but it was the truth.

"Huh?" Shizuo uttered a bit dumbly, arching an eyebrow. The raven's expression was odd and his question too, he looked very surprised. Shizuo's frown deepened and he gave the smaller one a sharp glare. "The hell are you talkin' 'bout, ah? Waiting for me to die? What's that supposed to mean, kid?" He had noticed the scythe the other had. Why this boy would have something like that? It wasn't something you'd normally see people carrying around, unless it was some teenager cosplaying or something like that, but that one looked too real to Shizuo's liking. This kid was in his bedroom and with a weapon, and that was more than enough to make Shizuo have serious doubts about him and his intentions. He narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on the raven's shirt, "Orihara Izaya, huh?" That was a strange name. "Did you try to kill me or somethin'? Elaborate, or else I'll kick your ass and make sure you won't even feel your feet for a month or two."

"First off, I'm not a kid, I'm hundreds of years old!" Curse his young appearance. "And the reason I was waiting for you to die is because your life sand has run out." Something was very wrong here. This has never happened before. "Now put me down, you big lout!" How dare he manhandle the grim reaper. The nerve! "You're probably too stupid to die properly and that's why you're still alive!"

Hundreds of years old? Life sand? This sounded like something out of a fairy tale or some shit like that, but Shizuo couldn't recall which one. He never paid much attention to that kind of stuff when he was a child. Shizuo stared at the brunet, then quirked an eyebrow skeptically.

"Huh!?" A vein throbbed in the blond's temple. "Do you wanna die that badly, you little fucker? If you don't shut up I'll make you eat your own teeth!" The bastard should be happy that he didn't really want to beat a kid up—well, someone that looked like a kid, rather— but if he kept pushing his luck, he'd be earning some good punches in the face no matter how much Shizuo wanted answers.

Did he want to die? "Pffft, hahaha! You're funny. I can't die." Not unless someone some how broke his scythe. But that was impossible. Not to mention very bad. If he died, no one would be around to collect souls anymore. They couldn't be judged for heaven, hell or reincarnation.

A frown tugged at the blond's lips when the raven announced that he couldn't die. He didn't believe that completely. There had to be a way, because everyone was supposed to die one way or another, right? He doubted someone would be an exception to that, and Izaya looked just like everyone else.

"Annoying brat...," Shizuo grumbled. "You look like a kid to me. How old are you anyway? Fifteen?" He actually seemed to be about eighteen or so years old, but Shizuo noticed that being called a kid, apparently, made him feel pretty annoyed. Well, since the little shit had broken into his apartment without permission, Shizuo believed he had the very right to beat him up or, at least, piss him off.

"I told you!" Izaya huffed. What a brain dead blond. "I am your elder and you should treat me with respect!" Did he say hundreds of years? No, it was more like thousands. He's lost track of how many years have past since he came into being. "All my years and I've never met anyone who has never died on schedule." Was there a fault in the sands? That wasn't possible though.

"Respect my ass," Shizuo said through his teeth. As if he would treat with respect someone that acted like nothing but a damn child and was insulting him in his own apartment. Izaya could have all the hundreds of years he wanted, but that wouldn't make Shizuo treat him differently ever. His eyes drifted to the scythe on the floor, then back to Izaya, and he frowned warily. "What's that thing for?"

_Thing? Ah, Shino!_ Izaya let himself faze, making his shirt go through Shizuo's hand and he fell, landing on his feet. He grabbed his scythe quickly and stood up. Backing away from the puzzling creature that was Shizuo Heiwajima, he held her gently in his hands. "This is Shinohara. My scythe. I'm the grim reaper, you moron." He twirled her in his fingers then held her out so her blade was in a position to cut Shizuo's neck. "And you should be dead."

Shizuo couldn't help the surprise that his face let show when the raven faded in front of his eyes and escaped from his grip. Just like that. Shit, he had to be dreaming. Or maybe he was high and he didn't even know it.

He huffed and scratched his head, watching as Izaya picked his scythe up and then held it out, leaving the blade dangerously close to his neck. He glared at him, not moving from his spot. "The grim reaper?" he had heard that a few times, so he did know what he was talking about. Shizuo snorted, "I thought it would be something different. You know, more intimidating than a kid with a shitty personality." People used to picture it like a skeleton with a cloak or something like that, he wasn't even sure. "I didn't do anything, you make it sound as if it's my fault that I'm not dead and—Ah, forget it, I'm not taking this shit anymore. Get out."

"Yeah, yeah. A Grim specter that's a walking skeleton, wearing a ragged cloak. Sometimes with a demonic horse. I've seen and heard those lots of times." He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or flattered. "But that's me. And of course it's you're fault. The sands are never wrong, yet you're still standing!" He backed up slightly. "And I'm not going anywhere until you die. Even if I have to live with you until you croak, I'm going to collect your soul." He pulled Shino away from his neck, and dismissed her, the scythe being absorbed into his body. When done, he simply stood there glaring at the other.

"You mean I'm stuck with you until I die? What the fuck…" he growled. At least he didn't have the scythe on his neck now. Shizuo looked at him up and down with an arched eyebrow, as if he was waiting for the raven to suddenly turn into one of those skeletons with a cloak before his eyes. It wouldn't surprise him much at this point, in all honesty, because the kid—he was starting to get used to call him that, even though Izaya wasn't exactly a little kid—had displayed some of his weird grim reaper powers and all that.

He narrowed his eyes at the smaller man's statement. "Well, maybe they can be wrong sometimes, how the fuck would I know?" He couldn't believe his ears, Shizuo felt like picking up his bed and hitting Izaya with it or something to get rid of him, but then he would have to sleep on the floor. Yeah, he would regret that, and probably the raven would just vanish into thin air to evade the blow.

"Never." Izaya said firmly. They couldn't be wrong. There was something wrong with this human. "You're broken."

What did he mean 'broken'? Shizuo glared back to Izaya. "What? I'm not going to jump off a building or anything just to make you happy so seems like you'll have to wait a lot, huh?"*

"I'm staying, but I'm not expecting your to try to kill yourself for me. That'd be ridiculous." He looked around the room. "It's not too bad a place, I guess….Do you only have one bedroom?" Izaya asked, looking around. "Bit small..."

"You're not staying here!" argued the blond.

"Just try and make me leave," the grim crossed his arms definitely. "Unless you can give me a give reason why you're still alive, I've staying till you die. Of course I won't be here all the time," he spoke nonchalantly. "I still have my duties. But I'm keeping a close eye on you, got it?"

Shizuo grumbled. What a horrible way to start his day off.


End file.
